


Sweet Dreams

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [11]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester wakes up in the very early morning, and takes the opportunity for a little uninterrupted sketching. It’s easier to draw from life when people are asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

            Sir James Lester stirred and blinked slowly awake, a smile sliding onto his face as he stretched and looked at the alarm-clock. 05:23, it said in offensively neon blue numerals. _Oh well_ , Lester thought philosophically, looking over at the other figure in the bed, the smile widening. At least today was Saturday and he didn’t have to go into work. Furthermore, there would be no unwanted wake-up calls for early morning runs, as his daughter Liz wasn’t in the flat; she had gone to her girlfriend Juliet’s house after school the day before, was sleeping over, and then going out with Juliet next day- their extremely vague plans had included a run in the park, swimming, and Juliet possibly teaching Liz some stretches and such that she’d learnt from her ballet lessons. She wouldn’t be back till after lunchtime.

 

            Lester tried to contemplate a relationship in which a number of the shared interests involved strenuous, non-sexual exercise, and failed. He sat up slowly.

 

            Lester was an extremely light sleeper normally, which was why he had such thick blinds in his room. He also sometimes woke at random, as he appeared to have done now, and the only thing to do usually was find something quiet and relaxing to do until he dozed off. Drawing worked best.

 

            Quietly, in order not to disturb Lyle, the civil servant slid out of bed and padded across the floor and across the corridor to the small study, where he took out a good sketchbook and a tin of drawing pencils, and then slipped back into his room and onto the bed. He tapped the brass base of the lamp, which burst into life. He winced, and Lyle stirred in his sleep, murmuring something inaudible before settling again. Lester tapped the lamp once more, and it dimmed, leaving just enough light to draw by, and to light up the curves of muscle and bone, the shine of short dark hair, the thin, twisting mark of a well-healed scar.

 

            He began to draw. Jon Lyle, he had discovered, slept almost silently and with very little tossing and turning; now he lay on his side, covered to the waist by the thin sheet and facing Lester, eyes closed and mouth relaxed in sleep, curving lazily into a smile every now and then and making Lester wonder what he was thinking. One hand reached out blindly; Lester took it in his and squeezed gently, before returning to his drawing. Jon looked almost childish when he was asleep, lines wiped cleanly from his face. Then again, with his eyes not open to glitter mischievously, he looked innocent too.

 

            After a while –he didn’t know how long, and he didn’t check the clock- he finished, and looked at his work. It was good, he admitted to himself. It caught something of the man’s character, of the feeling of the moment, and it was a decent likeness. He was very pleased with the shading and anatomy, too (as he ought to be- having had an opportunity to study it at such close quarters, and gain such an appreciation for it, it would be almost sinful if he had got the anatomy wrong.)

 

            He turned off the lamp with another tap to the base, shut the sketchbook and put it and the tin of pencils down on the floor, feeling satisfactorily sleepy, and slid under the sheets. Lyle reached out for him again, and Lester took the searching hand once more. The soldier pulled him closer and put an arm around him, and Lester smiled and closed his eyes.

 

            They both slept easily until morning came.


End file.
